The Day The World Stopped Moving
by AngelicRoseable
Summary: After planning a celebration to mark the anniversary of her rescue, Amy is left heartbroken as her idea backfires; leading to her running away for good. Little did anyone know that the party was the last time they would see poor Amy Rose alive...


_**The day the world stopped moving**_

For a day that held so much memory, it was no lie that I was moderately disappointed by what actually occurred. Not only had my planned events gone horribly wrong, but everything that had made this day special in the past, didn't even present itself now. That itself was enough to tear me apart; like my broken heart had been ripped from my burning chest and stamped on into dust. What was also tragic was the fact that the one person all of the effort was put in for; the one who was the star of this show, didn't even appreciate the amount of gratitude I wished to show him. All I really wanted was to make him understand that the day he rescued me would never be forgotten; he was my true hero. I guess even the great Sonic the Hedgehog gets careless eventually...

_"What is wrong with you, Amy? That day is history, so why do you continue to embarrass me?" _He had shrieked at me, before I finally couldn't take the anger against me anymore. What I really wanted to do was get angry back; take out my piko-piko hammer and whack each and every one of the critics against my work. Despite how much it pained me, I had held back my anger and my tears, and had just slowly faded away from the crew. Before Sonic had let loss on me, others like Shadow and Rouge had criticized me about how far I was taking a rescue and why they even had to be a part of the day. I had reasoned with them, told them that it had been a very important day to me; as well as him and that support from them would make it more welcoming. Of course I was wrong, but I had tried to make it work. Whenever it got too hard, I just wore my smile and informed everyone of my memories. Thinking back now though makes me realized that they were sick of hearing me talk about that day, as well as my love for Sonic in general. Was that why I was always alone?

When I was aware that I was out of sight from the company at my place, I ran as fast as could; getting as far as possible away from the people that didn't understand me. My legs got stiffer to pick up, and my chest burned from the lack of oxygen, but I knew deep down I couldn't stop now; not until I reached the end of my route. Was I foolish enough to believe a good gesture to a hero could ever work out? As I replayed the day over and over, I finally understood that I went to far with the preparations, and that I just caused Sonic a nightmare instead of any celebration. Why hadn't anyone told me what I was doing? Oh wait, they did... Quite a few times too. All I had done was create a disaster that would haunt everyone for life, as well as push Sonic even further away from me than before. Was this why I was so determined to get his attention?

I soon got to the point where I couldn't continue, despite my mind shouting at me to run for my life. My legs said otherwise as I quickly ended up in a heap on the dirt floor; tears now freely streaming down my cheeks. Neglect, why was that the only thing I could feel? For all my life I thought I was surrounded by friends that liked having me around, and would consider my feelings. I was so wrong, as today I finally realized they had been laughing at me this entire time. Not even Sonic wanted me around, all I am to him is some girl he rescued ten years ago, that now he just wants rid of. I never meant to get in the way; I just wanted him to see me as a friend; maybe even more. That's never been the case though with him, even with the many times I've aided him on his adventures. Even when I went with him, I just got in the way. I've been kidnapped and even held as a hostage in space; a gun to my head and everything. No wonder Sonic's always so angry with me.

Once my breathing had returned to its normal state, and my chest wasn't stinging like a roaring fire, I finally got back up and looked around; unfamiliar with my surroundings. The sad thing was that I had no clue which way I had appeared from, or even how to get back home. That scared me the most; not only was it freezing cold from the harsh winter, but night was also quickly approaching. Would I ever get home before night? I doubted it. That meant I either had to bare the fierce night without any way of protecting myself, or find another shelter in the middle of nowhere. Was that even possible?

After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to follow the dirt trail further; not sure where it would take me and if it was any good to me. Then again, being so far away did have it's perks. I didn't have to face the two faced people I had been calling 'friends' anymore today. I also didn't get to face Sonic again, after his angry rant at me over my little good deed. Was it so wrong that I just wanted to celebrate ten years since he saved my life? Maybe that's why he was so mad; he never liked me to begin with. That must be it...

By the time I got to the end of the trail, it was deep into the night. My body ached, my head was pounding. Even my breath had become laboured, even after the break I took after I first ran away. The only thoughts that crossed my mind though, after everything was whether or not anyone cared enough to come looking for me. My first answer to that was 'most likely not', but that didn't stop me hoping that I was wrong. I sighed in frustration, knowing all along that not one of my so called friends would even bother looking for me. The only one I knew cared about me was Cream, but she was too young to venture out looking for me by myself. Even if I did want to go back for her, I didn't know my way; not with the darkness concealing everything around me.

When I finally paid attention to where I was, the first thing that I recognized was the thunderous sound of crashing waves. That must mean I was right a the edge of a cliff; if not a drop into the sea. It was hard to tell with night being present. Then a dark thought crossed my mind; one so dangerous that it shook me inside.

"_What if I just...leave this world? It's not like I have any family, or true friends that I can live for..." _And for the first time that day, I could agree with my thoughts. If I was dead, then no one would suffer when I appear. They wouldn't have to deal with me being a constant burden; especially when something urgent was in progress. Also, if I died then I wouldn't have to suffer from this uncontrollable guilt and sadness that flooded me inside and out. I was fed up; my body covered in dirt, blood and bruises from the race away from my life. My heart was nothing but dust, due to the betrayal I was always made to face. And finally, there was the loneliness that had been eating at me inside for years. Because I was so lonely, I became too clingy with the people I thought mattered to me. That was when I finally smiled, having made up my mind.

Nothing could have stopped me from doing what I did next. After one last smile, and one last brush away of my warm tears, I took one deep breath and leap from the edge; free falling before finally landing within the frozen ocean. It wasn't long afterwards that I, Amy Rose, fell into a never ending dream as my weak body slowly sunk deeper and deeper...


End file.
